<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth Prime AU by mercy_fo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195806">Earth Prime AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo'>mercy_fo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor isn’t a Luthor by name, POV Lena Luthor, earth prime, lena Luthor’s birth Mom lived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena wakes up on Earth Prime, but she’s no longer a Luthor. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/gifts">TheButcherOfBlaviken</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena hears the alarm clock going off, she really does, but she just doesn’t care. Her eyes are still too heavy from the chaos that ensued from the red wave that was their eminent death. Her eyes snap open as she shoots up from the bed, her hands running up and down her torso. I’m alive? How?</p>
<p>The door slams open and a short brunette storms in, “Now I know why Mom and you fought all the time, she had to wake you up every morning since you don’t listen to your alarm!” The woman clapped at the words at the end of the sentence. </p>
<p>Lena’s shocked expression and mouth agape must have registered with this young woman. The brunette puts her hands on her hips, “Lena, you’re supposed to be the older sister, you know, helping me out? Don’t make me regret moving in and trying to get you to socialize more.”</p>
<p>Lena shook her head, “sister?”</p>
<p>The blonde woman exhales a large sigh. “Really Lena? I thought we got past this whole half-sister thing! Ok seriously, why did you ask me to move in with you? To torture me? Mom didn’t do that to us enough?”</p>
<p>Lena feels a lump at the bottom of her stomach, her eyes never leaving the younger woman, “Mom!?” Lena jumps from the bed, her bed? She doesn’t recognize this room at all. Walking over to the window, she pulls the curtains aside to peer out onto a city that she doesn’t recognize. She’s scared to say anything out loud, not knowing if this woman, her sister, could really be trusted and not think her a crazy person. Lena whispers her first scary question, “where are we?”</p>
<p>The younger woman walks up beside Lena and watches at her face, Lena still looking out amongst the skyscrapers, trying to find a landmark she knows, anything. “We are in Belfast, Lena. Your condo?” The woman points to the clump of tall buildings, “you work in that building to the left, you run the marketing department for the medical tech your company invents.” A pregnant pause fills the room, the younger woman steps even closer to Lena. </p>
<p>Lena finally braves and looks at her... sister, her Luthor blockade falling out of place and leaving her face in a state of panic. “What’s my last name?” Lena shudders a breath, then holds it waiting for the answer.</p>
<p>“Kieran, the same as mine, and our mother’s.” </p>
<p>Lena feels her body react, her knees give out and she falls to the floor. Her mind is spinning out of control. Her mother is alive? She has a half sister? What about Lex, and the Luthors?</p>
<p>The young girl crouched next to Lena. “Lena? What’s going on? You’re really freaking me out.”</p>
<p>“Get me to a computer and if I’m right, I have a lot to explain, if I’m wrong, you may need to get me a straight jacket.”</p>
<p>Her sister helps her up and leads the way into the living room and points to a laptop on a kitchen table, “that’s your laptop.”</p>
<p>Lena sits down be begins typing search questions into google. </p>
<p>Luthor - results find Lionel, Lillian and Lex, all still alive, Lex is CEO. No mention of her.</p>
<p>Lex Luthor - recent winner of Nobel Peace Price, CEO of Luthor Corp and the DEO. Woah, ok, that’s new.</p>
<p>Lena takes a deep breath and types in Kara Danvers. Reporter at CatCo in National City. </p>
<p>Another deep breath, she types in Supergirl. A commercial of the hero pops up via Youtube and has her with Alex and Lex saying something about protecting them all, ew. </p>
<p>Now she types in her name, Lena Luthor. Nothing. Lena Kieran - finds a LinkedIn profile with her business attributes, Facebook pops up (already logged in, convenient) and finds a photo with her the young woman standing beside her, and a slightly older woman that is definitely what her birth mom would look like now. </p>
<p>Scrolling through more photos, she finds photos of her with Sam. “Sam?!?” Lena squeaks. </p>
<p>“At least you remember your best friend,” the girl mumbles while crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Lena sighs, closing the laptop. “Please sit, I have some things to explain.” Her sister reluctantly sits down, Lena doesn’t know where to start, so she summons the rambling Kara Danvers and goes full steam ahead. </p>
<p>About an hour later, Lena finally feels like she’s run out of things to mention. The room falls quiet, her sister not having said a word the entire time, just her eyes growing wider and wider the more that Lena spewed. </p>
<p>“You can’t seriously think I would believe that right? Your dad is not a Luthor, Mom always said it was some business man from the UK.”</p>
<p>“Let’s call her and find out!” </p>
<p>Her sister retrieved her phone from her pocket and begins dialing, on speaker phone, “Saoirse! My baby girl, how are you adjusting to living with your sister again? She isn’t giving you a hard time already is she?” The woman on the other end giggles.</p>
<p>Lena feels tears come to her eyes, that’s definitely her mother. She would remember that voice anywhere. She brings her hand to her mouth to cover a gasp/sob that wants to escape. Her sister, Saoirse, apparently, watching her every move.</p>
<p>“We are fine Mom, but hey, Lena is actually here with me and she is telling me something that I don’t really believe, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Of course, what’s Lena saying?”</p>
<p>“Is Lionel Luthor her father?”</p>
<p>The pin drops, the other end of the line is silent. Saoirse frowns and looks at the phone, “Mom? You still there?”</p>
<p>A low rumble comes from the other end, her mother’s voice quivers, “Lena, how? When? Who told you?”</p>
<p>Lena sighs and raises her eyebrow to her sister and shrugs, signifying the “I told you I was right” look she often gave Kara when the blonde doubted her information, like that kale was better for you than the majority of food the blonde consumed on a daily basis. </p>
<p>“We can talk about it later Mom, I gotta go.” Saoirse hanging up the phone and staring at Lena, now it was her turn to be shocked.</p>
<p>“So... everything you said is really true? Being a Luthor, friends with a Super, world ending?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately. And I don’t know if anyone else knows, or even remembers me. I’m away from everyone that knew me as a Luthor, except Sam. In my timeline, Mom died and you didn’t exist since she... died.” Lena didn’t know how much she could overload the poor girl. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we find out, call Supergirl!” Saoirse claps her hands together excitedly. </p>
<p>“I can’t just call her, I don’t remember her phone number, and...” Lena looks down at her watch and hopes for just a second that the face will lift up and reveal the blonde’s family sigil, “I don’t have my emergency communication device either.”</p>
<p>“Well if you know her identity like you said you do, why don’t you call her at work? I’m sure they could connect you to her.” Saoirse smiled at her big sister. Maybe her genius didn’t actually come from the Luthor side after all. </p>
<p>Lena opens her laptop and looks up the number for CatCo, puts her hand out to Saoirse in a silent request to borrow her phone, and dials the number.</p>
<p>She doesn’t realize her heartbeat is out of control until a receptionist answers the phone, “CatCo Worldwide Media, how can I direct your call?”</p>
<p>“Please connect me to Kara Danvers.” Lena requests, trying to calm her breathing. She rubs her palm on her pajamas, sweet rolling off her brow too. </p>
<p>“This is Kara, how can I help you?”</p>
<p>Lena sighs with relief, “Kara?”</p>
<p>Silence. Such a deafening silence that Lena doesn’t know if she can take it. Does Kara remember her? Is she trying to find her? Is she still the same blonde that would be a Luthor’s friend because apparently Lex is a good guy on this universe, yuck!</p>
<p>“Lena? Is it really you?” Kara almost whispers into the phone.</p>
<p>Lena chokes out a cry that she didn’t know was going to surface. After a few moments, she composes herself enough, “yes, darling. It’s me. Do you remember everything too?”</p>
<p>“The world ending? Your brother is actually a psycho? That Noonan’s was down the block, not up? Yeah, I remember it all. But you, I couldn’t find you, I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, there isn’t a Lena Luthor on this universe.”</p>
<p>“In this world, my mother lived Kara, so I never got to be a Luthor. I’m in Ireland, Sam’s here too, but I haven’t seen her yet.”</p>
<p>Kara sighs into the phone, like the whole world had been on her shoulders until Lena called. “I hadn’t tried going to the other side of the world and listening, I just assumed since Lex was didn’t mention you, that you... that you weren’t here.” </p>
<p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily, I’m still a Luthor by blood, even if my last name doesn’t show it to the world,” Lena chuckled. </p>
<p>How strange it was to talk to Kara, she always felt that the blonde grounded her more than anyone ever could. Even though the last several months they were at odds, but honestly Lena can’t even feel or really remember why she was mad at her best friend. It’s a whole new world, and the old wounds and pain aren’t there like they used to be. She wasn’t sure what to expect when Kara answered the phone, but Lena knew she at least had one person in this universe that had her back completely.</p>
<p>“Lee, I... I know you still hate me, but, can I see you? I just have to know this is all real.”</p>
<p>“I don’t hate you Kara, especially not now, and yes, please do. I would love for you to meet my little sister,” she turns and grins at Saoirse, “do you need the address?”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll just follow your heartbeat.” The line clicks off.</p>
<p>Lena knows she’s going to have to process and maybe discuss with Kara why she has Lena’s heartbeat memorized, but that’s a topic for another time. Just as Lena was turning to Saoirse to explain things a little better, she hears the familiar sound of boots setting down on her balcony.</p>
<p>Lena smiles as she walks over to the sliding glass door, although it’s quite a smaller balcony than she’s used to, the blonde super standing there with a grin from ear to ear quickly makes her mind refocus on her best friend. Opening the door, she barely gets her mouth open to invite the blonde in before she’s tackled into a bear hug and swept off the floor and is in the air twirling in Kara’s arms.</p>
<p>Lena immediately starts laughing, not knowing how she didn’t predict the blonde that was literally a golden retriever from being so excited that she makes them float several inches off the ground. “Well hello to you too, darling.”</p>
<p>Kara slowly descends them to the floor, “sorry, I’m just so excited to see you, I hadn’t even begun to process anything that’s happened the last several hours let alone the possibility my best friend didn’t exist.” </p>
<p>“Well it’s good thing I’m here then,” Lena shifts back, but not losing contact with the blonde, knowing Kara is extremely tactile and desperately needs the physical touch with Lena right now, “Kara, I would like for you to meet my sister, Saoirse. Saoirse, this is Kara, uh Supergirl too.”</p>
<p>Saoirse slowly stands up and moves to shake Kara’s hand, who immediately steps forward and reciprocates, then retreats back to Lena’s side, putting her hand back on Lena’s forearm. “I’m gonna need a drink, Lena. Where’s your scotch again?”</p>
<p>Kara lets out a deep chuckle that envelopes the room, tears streaming down her face, when she finally regains composure, she looks between the two brunettes giving the Super the same raised eyebrow in mirroring expressions, “sorry guys, but if your taste in alcohol doesn’t tell me you’re sisters, then that signature Lena Luthor eyebrow thing totally seals the deal.”</p>
<p>Lena looks over at Saoirse and sees the resemblance that Kara mentioned and she can’t help but smile and feel warmth in her chest, she has her mother and a sister, both alive and loved her. Maybe this was a better earth. She can handle this, she has her best friend and a family that loves her. What more could Lena want?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena and Kara get caught up and start making a game plan for where to go from here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Lena’s sisters name is Saoirse, pronounced “Ser-sha” and yes, I am pulling this from Saoirse Ronan. I actually looked up popular Irish girl names and that was one, so I thought it was meant to be!</p>
<p>- I was going to give Lena a different first name to go with her being raised by her mom, but opted against it so I didn’t confuse anyone. </p>
<p>- I’m going to try to answer people’s comments of things to put into the story or other things to explain, but I’m a slow paced writer, I like to draw out the little moments, so be patient :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lena tosses and turns that night in bed, she thinks back to how today transpired. Lena, Kara, and Saoirse ended up spending the day in her condo talking and Saoirse catching up Lena and Kara  on their new lives and going over the differences. </p>
<p>Saoirse didn’t know the specifics that Kara and Lena needed to know, but it was nice to get caught up on normal things that matter in everyday lives.</p>
<p>Lena’s favorite part was learning about Saoirse and their mother. Saoirse was a computer science major at the university in Belfast, just starting her junior year. Lena asked her to move in rather than staying at the dorms so Saoirse wouldn’t have to get a job to pay for her room and board. </p>
<p>The entire time, Kara was more or less quiet, which is so rare for the bubbly blonde, but every time Lena glanced over at her on the couch, she smiled genuinely and was listening to the sisters talk. When they initially sat together on the Couch, Saoirse was on the love seat closest to Lena, they were politely distanced for friends on the three person Couch. However, the longer they spent talking, the closer they somehow scooted next to each other. Lena even noticed when Kara’s knee was bumping into her upper thigh, that the she was leaning back automatically, trying to find Kara’s presence. Kara, of course always being in tune with Lena, nudged her way forward until she was slightly behind Lena so that she could take some of Lena’s weight when she attempted to lean back again. Perhaps Kara’s touchy quality was running off on Lena, but she was too content right now to care.</p>
<p>Hours passed, food was ordered and consumed, the girls only breaking conversation and contact when bathroom breaks or answering the door was necessary. Saoirse finally bid them good night with a yawn and trudged off to her bedroom. </p>
<p>The room was comfortably quiet with just Lena and Kara. They were sitting now shoulder to shoulder on the couch, Lena hums a sigh.</p>
<p>“How are you doing with all this, Lena?” Kara puts a hand on her knee, bringing her back to the present.</p>
<p>“Better than I thought, thank god you remember who I am. Do the others?”</p>
<p>“Yes, well the ones that J’onn gave them back their Earth-38 memories back, so Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy from our group and then also all the other supers and their teams on this planet. I’m so glad for J’onn’s abilities because I don’t know how crazy I would be if only us paragons had their original memories.” Kara slightly shivers at the thought and memories tumbling down. </p>
<p>“I still don’t get why I remember everything though, I’m not a paragon.” </p>
<p>“I actually do, Lex did it. He wanted you to remember everything and hate me slash join him on his new quest for dominance and then he backfired obviously by not making you still his sister. Well, you are but not making you raised by the Luthors I mean.” Kara fiddles with her fingers, “as much as I want to scream from the rooftops that you’re alive, I think we need to keep you a secret for as long as possible. At least until we figure out Lex’s plans, I think you’re the only one that could stop him permanently. What do you think?” </p>
<p>Blue eyes shyly rise up to meet Lena’s green eyes, Lena hadn’t thought about that. About the ramifications of her new life molding with her own. She looks over to Saoirse’s bedroom door, love and happiness filling her mind of a sister she’s only had for 12 hours. Turning back to Kara, Lena knows she has to keep herself hidden, “for my sister and mother’s safety, yes we have to keep myself hidden. I think we should from everyone Kara. Well except J’onn, I need him to bring Sam back. Only with her help would I be able to stop Lex, she’s the only other person I trust besides you to make Lex fall from power. Then maybe I can reclaim L Corp again and remake my vision for this work.”</p>
<p>Kara frowns at Lena, “non nocere?”</p>
<p>Lena’s face crumbles at those words, “no Kara, I can’t believe I did that. Can we please chalk that up to a mistake and move on? While the world was literally disappearing before my eyes, I knew that if my program had launched, none of us could have fought back let alone win that battle.” </p>
<p>A wave of relief fluttered over Kara’s face, “oh good, I really am not in the mood to try to convince another Luthor not to take over the world. I already have mentally had enough discussions with not-so-subtle Lex about how his ideas are horrible and he’s being a total dictator.”</p>
<p>Lena chuckles, she can only imagine the facial expressions that cross Kara’s face when having said inner talks to Lex, she puts her hand over Kara’s, that Lena just noticed is still on Lena’s knee and applied some pressure. “I needed that visual of you, you definitely need to learn some restraint with your facial expressions or he’s going to catch onto you in a heartbeat, Kara.”</p>
<p>“Oh he knows I can’t stand him, but what can I do? He could easily put me as the villain! We just have to find a way to bury him and show the public who he really is.” Kara makes a fist with her other hand, the image of her crushing Lex’s skull with her powers makes Lena a little too happy for a sane person, but she did kill him already once herself, so crazy is a little bit justified in this situation. </p>
<p>“We all do, we just have to wait and gather information and then strike. But this could take quite a long time to gather evidence and you are going to have to be ok with that. I mean it, Kara. If he knows that I’m really alive, have my memories, and have been communicating with you, all bets are off. We are done. He could spin any story and put us both in the DEO desert facility for the rest of our lives.” </p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll try to chill it a little.”</p>
<p>“Just vent to Alex and that’ll help a ton ok. She’s there for you to lean on, use that.” Lena nudged Kara’s shoulder again. </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes fell and she retreated her hand that been on Lena’s knee. The sudden warmth disappearing and replaced with a shiver. “Won’t you be there to lean on?” Kara whispers, if Lena wasn’t so close, she wouldn’t have been able to hear the blonde.</p>
<p>“Kara... of course but I can’t physically be there. I’ll be just a phone call or flight away but we can’t talk all the time. Hmm, speaking of which, we should get you an alternate phone so you’re not tracked to calling someone new in Ireland suddenly after Crisis. Can’t have our plan fail before it starts,” Lena slightly chuckles.</p>
<p>Kara releases a big breath of air, “ok, good. I can work with that.” The blonde looks up at Lena with a small smile, “sorry, I just don’t want to lose you again, friendship or you as a whole.”</p>
<p>Lena brought them in for a hug, Kara began releasing the hold only for Lena to increase it and Kara returned the pressure. They sat together in a hug for much longer than hugs normally last, but it seemed to comfort both of them, all the distance they’ve had over the last several months and the space they’d have between them now with literally a whole body of water in between them now. </p>
<p>Finally ending the embrace, Kara chuckles, “and I thought you lived too far away before on the other side of town.”</p>
<p>“Well lucky for me that my best friend can fly faster than a bullet,” Lena winks at the super. </p>
<p>They made arrangements to meet the following evening with Kara bringing J’onn and Lena bringing Sam so they could get their plan underway. Lena could tell that Kara didn’t want to leave Lena but she didn’t want the blonde to be suddenly missed since this wasn’t a planned log adventure. They’d see each other tomorrow and that was going to have to be the new normal. </p>
<p>Lena tossed again in bed, thinking about how in the world people can handle long distance relationships, she doesn’t even know if she can handle not seeing her best friend for 24 hours since they’ve rekindled things.</p>
<p>Lena’s phone buzzed, first time that’s happened since being on this earth. </p>
<p>KD: Hey it’s Kara! I got a burner phone. I’m going to leave it in my apartment so that I’m not juggling multiple phones, I’ll check it a couple times a day and then I’ll give you your watch back tomorrow when I see you. </p>
<p>Lena smiles at the message, another pops through.</p>
<p>KD: I’m so glad we found each other again. I’ve missed my best friend. </p>
<p>Lena’s heart soars reading that message.</p>
<p>LK: I missed you too. Remember I’m about 7 hours ahead of you, but I’ll keep my phone on at night in case you need me. See you tomorrow, Kara.</p>
<p>KD: I’ll definitely forget that, so I apologize in advance for waking you up with a photo of potstickers. Good night, Lena!</p>
<p>LK: ❤️</p>
<p>Tomorrow was going to be an intense day, trying to figure out her new job and how to get Sam back to her place, but it’ll all work out. A Luthor and a Super teaming up has to be crazy enough to change the tides against Lex. An image of the blonde’s smile and remembering her warm presence today is what helps Lena relax. Her last thought being about boxes and shoving that smile into one of them before she finally drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next will be J’onn and Sam. I'm not sure where to proceed from there but I suppose it will unfold as I go! Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arias Girls Back in Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena, Kara, and J’onn talk to Sam about returning her Earth-38 memories to help stop Lex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- If the word Couch is capitalized, it’s because my phone autocorrects it. That’s my dentist’s name, so I can’t help it.<br/>- this will be a Sanvers fic. I was going to try to do Dansen but Kelly doesn’t have enough sass for me. <br/>- I’m still figuring out how to bring Lena’s Mom into the fic (name ideas?)<br/>- sorry I haven’t replied to any comments, I’ve barely had time to write so it’s been my priority, I read all of them though!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena stumbles with the lock on the front door of her condo. How she misses keycode, thumbprint, or retina scan locks. This keyring must have 20 keys on it and besides the obvious one that goes to her car, the rest are a mystery. She thumps her head against the door in frustration as she continues to go through the different keys, trying each individual one.<br/> <br/>“Should I let you huff out there or open the door?” a muffled voice comes from the other side of the door.<br/> <br/>“Please let me in, I don’t have the patience to figure this out today.” Lena admits defeat, her internal Luthor side rolling over in turmoil at not being the best.<br/> <br/>Saoirse opens the door and letting the grumpy older sister in the door. “Today was that bad huh?”<br/> <br/>“No, not really. I just… it’s not like this job change was a choice for me, so it’s really hard to grin and bare it when I’m not getting anything out of it. The eventual plan is for me to take L Corp back after we nail Lex but that's going to be difficult with two other Luthors there to stake a claim over me. And making it worse is that I don't actually have all the degrees and experience that I did on Earth-38." Lena kicks off her heels just before she falls on the couch. </p>
<p>“Well, one step at a time right? Sam coming over?” Saoirse asks, sitting on the loveseat.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she should be here any minute actually, she left at the same time as me. I know I speed but I don’t know the area at all. Like I would have stopped for a burger and fries if I knew of a place,” Lena chuckles to herself. She pictures the blondes expression if she was able to witness that statement. </p>
<p>“A burger does sound really good right now,” Saoirse replies.</p>
<p>Lena smiles at her sister with a devilish grin, “just wait, I have the best place.”</p>
<p>LK: You should bring us Big Belly Burgers! I’m craving one and Saoirse hasn’t had them before. </p>
<p>LK: Get enough for Sam too! </p>
<p>KD: Your order has been placed! Thank you for using SuperDelivery Services. ETA on your delivery is.... 45 minutes ☹️</p>
<p>LK: That’s fine, I’m still waiting for Sam to get here and then try to explain before you guys arrive.</p>
<p>KD: Ok! See you soon! 😁</p>
<p>Lena smiles at the texts, she can’t believe how easily it is for them to fall back into rhythm like they weren’t enemies the last several months, but she is so glad to have Kara by her side. </p>
<p>“So how long have you two been dating?”</p>
<p>Lena hears the words, but they don’t compute, she lowers her phone and looks up at her sister, “I’m sorry Saoirse, I was zoned out, what did you say?”</p>
<p>A smile creeped across Saoirse’s face, “I asked, how long have you and Kara been dating?”</p>
<p>“Saoirse, we are not dating.” Lena looks back at her phone.</p>
<p>“Hmm ok, well with how cuddly you two got last night, I would have sworn you two have a history.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been best friends for almost 4 years, it’s hard not to get close when one of those people is Sunny Danvers, the tactile superhero.” </p>
<p>“If you say so, sis.” Saoirse giggles and shakes her head.</p>
<p>Lena opened her mouth to comment further but a knock at the door interrupted her. She got up off the couch and opened the door to find Sam and Ruby waiting to be let in.</p>
<p>Ruby runs into Lena with a massive bear hug, “I’ve missed you, Aunt Lena!” </p>
<p>Lena returns the embrace, then pulls in Sam into the pile so she can hug them both and take it all in. Not having actually seen either of these two for over a year, she didn’t realize how much she really missed them. “I’ve missed you both sooo much.”</p>
<p>“Lena, I saw you at work not even an hour ago and Ruby was over here last weekend for a sleepover. You act like it’s been years.” Sam kissed Lena’s cheek just as she heard someone clear their throat behind the Arias girls. </p>
<p>Lena turned and saw Kara and J’onn in their civilian clothing standing awkwardly with their hands full of bags from Bill Belly Burgers. “Sam, Ruby, let me introduce my friends Kara and J’onn, they’ll be joining us tonight.”</p>
<p>Everyone moves so that J’onn and Kara could enter Lena’s condo. They all kind of stood in awkward silence, Lena trying to figure out where to start.</p>
<p>“Ruby, let me show you my new video game project I’m working on,” Saoirse asked and held out her hand. Ruby gasped and grabbed her hand and they began going to Saoirse’s room. </p>
<p>Saoirse turned around and Lena mouthed a “thank you” and Saoirse winked in return. </p>
<p>“Sam, let’s sit down.”</p>
<p>“Okay?” Sam goes at sits in the loveseat. </p>
<p>Lena follows and sits on the couch closest to Sam, then Kara and J’onn next to her. </p>
<p>Lena turns to J’onn, “how would it best be to approach this? What results have you had with discussing the topic prior versus merging their consciousness?”</p>
<p>J’onn shuffles slightly, “Well, everyone else has been someone that trusts me so they don’t really fight the connection, Sam doesn’t remember any of us besides you and your sister, so I feel like we need to go over who we are to you and test the waters from there.”</p>
<p>Kara reaches over and grips Lena’s hand, grounding her more than the blonde probably realizes.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Sam. I don’t mean to not be including you in this, and I’m sure I’m freaking you out more than necessary.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, your definitely wigging me out right now. How do you know these people?”</p>
<p>“Kara and I met about four years ago, she was interviewing me for an article and we became friends. J’onn used to her her boss at... her night job.” Lena crinkles her eyebrows, she is not wording this very well.</p>
<p>“Okay? So what do they have to do with me?”</p>
<p>“They’re... supers. Aliens.” Lena clears her throat, looking up to meet Sam’s eyes, “J’onn is the last Green Martian from Mars, and Kara is the last daughter of Krypton.” </p>
<p>“Last daughter of Krypton?” Sam mirrored Lena’s crinkle and then her eyes bulged in realization. She looks over to Kara, “you’re Supergirl.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” Kara raises her chin a little higher letting her alter ego show through for a minute. Lena squeezes their hands to show her support. “May I ask you a question, Sam?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>Kara adjusts her glasses, “were you adopted?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” She looks between Lena and Kara, “did you tell her?”</p>
<p>“Well I knew that my Sam was, but I didn’t know if you were.” Lena knows that didn’t come out right but she was trying to be honest with Sam.</p>
<p>“Your Sam? I’m not the same Sam? I’m confused.”</p>
<p>“Sam, have you heard of the multiverse theory? You know, all the same earth but slightly different, different paths taken or choices made, for example a world where you weren’t adopted or didn’t have Ruby.” Kara answered.</p>
<p>“What does Ruby have to do with this?” Sam grips the arm rests. </p>
<p>She was freaking out, Lena needed to just say it. “Sam, I’m gonna lay it out so hopefully you can stop the million theories going through your head. Kara, J’onn, and I are from another Earth, Earth-38 to be exact. A being called the Anti-Monitor tried to wipe out the multiverse, Kara and J’onn plus some other supers stopped it from happening and created this Earth we are on, Earth Prime.”</p>
<p>Sam’s mouth was clenched shut and she kept blinking at Lena.</p>
<p>“The short is that I need your help. One of the others that helped Kara and J’onn, my half brother actually, altered reality and made himself appear to be a good guy to everyone when in reality he’s trying to make plans to become a dictator and ruler over all Earth. </p>
<p>“On my Earth, I’m a scientistic, I create all kinds of things, and I was CEO of a tech company. You were my CFO of said company and helped me run it. You didn’t have the scientific knowledge, but you were my closest confidant and smarter than anyone else in the company.” Lena sighs, “I would like to restore your memories so that you can help us take this man down, I don’t think I can do it without your help.”</p>
<p>“I have one question,” Sam looked between the trio, “why did you want to know if I was adopted?”</p>
<p>Lena didn’t know where to start, how to tell Sam that she was from a different planet, that she was literally made to destroy worlds. </p>
<p>Kara squeezed Lena’s hand again and clear her throat, “that is because I’m not actually the last daughter of Krypton. You are Kryptonian as well, well at least the Sam from Earth-38 was. We’d have to look into your adoption here to see if that was a difference too.” Kara scratches her head, there are way too many possibilities on this new Earth. </p>
<p>“But I don’t have any powers?” Sam looked down at her hands, almost expecting to suddenly develop super strength.</p>
<p>“Well, on our Earth, you didn’t get your powers until you saved Ruby during an accident. And since you don’t live in National City or attend that statue unveiling for Supergirl, that event never took place. And from my research last night, the others weren’t activated either,” Kara explains.</p>
<p>“Activated?” </p>
<p>“It’s a really long story, maybe for another time if you decide you don’t want to have your memory returned,” J’onn reasoned. “All of this could be returned and explained if you’d allow me to do this, but it’s completely your decision. The memories of another life morphing with those you have now is a strange feeling, some coped well with the differences, others have their moments of difficulty. I cannot honestly tell you if this will change your life for the better, but it would help us save the world.”</p>
<p>“No pressure.” Lena gives Sam a small smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah. No pressure.” Sam looks at the ground and sighs. </p>
<p>Laughter erupts from Saoirse’s room with Ruby and their voices drawing the attention of those in the living room.</p>
<p>Sam smiles at the noise, looks up at J’onn, “I’ll do it. I have to, if this man, your brother,” she looks to Lena, “is as bad as you say, I have to help to protect Ruby’s future, especially with the possibility she’s half Kryptonian.” </p>
<p>Kara sighs, “thank you, Sam. We need everyone on our side that we can.”</p>
<p>J’onn stands up and goes over to Sam, he sits on the coffee table in front of her. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Sam simply nods at him, J’onn nods back as he brings his hand up to Sam’s temple and brings back the memories from Earth-38 and even the multiverse ending.</p>
<p>Sam gasps, clutches her hands to her face as tears well up in her eyes, silently escaping.</p>
<p>“Sam?” Lena whispers, no one making any movements.</p>
<p>“Lena. I... oh my god. It really all did happen. Woah, that’s a fast headache.”</p>
<p>“It takes a day or two to come to terms with all the information and merging your lives.” J’onn offered.</p>
<p>Sam looks between Kara and J’onn, getting up hugging J’onn and then moving to Kara who stood up for an embrace, “thank you so much for bringing us back. I thought, I thought I’d never see you guys again, or Ruby, my baby girl.”</p>
<p>Lena’s shoulders released the tension she hadn’t known was there. She slumped back into the couch, Kara rejoining her and putting her arm around Lena to comfort her. The blonde knew how much they needed Sam to help Lena and keep her existence a secret, even though they were afraid to voice the issue that could have occurred if Sam wouldn’t have agreed to the mind meld. Lena leaned into Kara’s warmth and let her head fall against the blonde’s. </p>
<p>It had been a long first day, but it at least ended successfully. Now they had a team, they just needed to figure out where to begin. </p>
<p>Lena and Sam made plans for her to return back to Lena’s condo in a couple days since they had commitments for Ruby tomorrow. Then Sam and Ruby left for the evening. </p>
<p>J’onn took off shortly after, leaving Kara and Lena alone. Saoirse having never left her room when Sam called for Ruby.</p>
<p>“Thanks for helping tonight,” Lena looked up to those blue eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course, Lena. You thought that having Sam by your side will help us, so I’m going to support and help you in any way that I can.”</p>
<p>Lena smiles sweetly at Kara, “you’re just trying to sweet talk me into a movie night aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Well, I may have told everyone I was going to be unable until tomorrow, so I’m set to be away if you’ll have me.” Kara smiled a cheesy grin at Lena.</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes, “top drawer of my dresser is some comfy night clothes, go get changed and I’ll turn on Netflix.” Lena goes to reach for the remote, she feels a swoosh of air, and as she settles back into the couch, she’s met by a warm, firm mass. She turns and sees the grinning super clad in some sweats and a hoodie of Lena’s. </p>
<p>Chuckling, Lena hands the blonde the remote and heads for her room, “ok, well while I change, can you find us something to watch?” </p>
<p>“I got it handled!”</p>
<p>Kara’s a little too giddy about this, they’re going to end up watching a 90s Disney movie, she just knows it. Lena changes and exits her room, but pauses, Kara tilts her head at Lena. </p>
<p>Holding up her finger to let Kara know to wait, Lena walks over to Saoirse’s room and knocks on the door.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Lena enters, but stays in the doorway. “Kara and I are going to watch some Netflix, would you like to join?”</p>
<p>Saoirse grins from ear to ear, “you sure having your sister as a third wheel won’t cockblock you?” </p>
<p>Lena’s face turns bright red, “I feel like you and Alex’s girlfriend would get along way too well.”</p>
<p>Saoirse laughs and gets up to follow Lena, “who’s Alex?”</p>
<p>“Kara’s older sister,” Lena replies. When they enter back into the living room, Kara’s face is flushed, looking at the ground. Of course she had to hear Saoirse’s comment, Lena was going to have to remind to her sister about the super’s hearing abilities.</p>
<p>Kara had claimed the blanket from the back of the couch and held it open for Lena to slide in next to her. Lena then held the blanket open for Saoirse offering her to join. She sees the contemplation on her sister’s face but she gives in and slides in next to Lena. </p>
<p>Lena looks up at the screen, Little Mermaid, of course. She sighs and burrows into the blonde a little more, then notices her sister put her feet on on the coffee table and kicks her feet up over Saoirse’s legs so she has contact with them both. Kara starts the movie. </p>
<p>It’s not long before the three are each one part of a Lena sandwich and Lena is so content with being snuggled into Kara and having Saoirse against her other side cuddled up that Lena falls asleep. </p>
<p>Tomorrow they’d have to start the long journey of how to take out Lex, but as long as she got moments like this mixed in, Lena knew she’d already won. Having her best friend back and even a little sister, both who loved her and she knew they could get through anything as long as they had each other’s backs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think, what you want to see... comments appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The lesser of two evils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara finds someone to help back Lena for setting up their base of operations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Kara POV as requested<br/>- I brought in a character most of us SuperCorpers hate but I think it was the only option for my story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara's eyes were heavy when she woke up, she felt movement next to her and then a cold spot in the bed. Kara rolled over to the side facing the lost presence, and mumbled "where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Kara, it's time for me to go to work. Stay and sleep some more, it's only midnight in National City after all." Lena sat back on the edge of the bed looking back at Kara.</p>
<p>Kara grumbled, it wouldn't be the same without Lena here, "you should call in sick and come back to bed."</p>
<p>Lena chucked softly, "sorry darling, I need to figure out all the odds and ends of my job so that I can focus on other things when we're ready. Hmm. Money is going to be the hardest problem though, I'll have to brainstorm that with Sam, we need to get a lab put together. Never thought I'd wish for money, but being a Luthor had it's perks. But, can we raincheck for this weekend?" </p>
<p>The blonde looked up at the small smile on Lena's face, “oh alright, but I'm gonna hold you to that, Ms. Luthor," Kara mumbled back into her pillow rolling onto her stomache.</p>
<p>Lena laughed again and stood up heading to the door, "go back to sleep Kara, feel free to borrow clothes if you'd rather shower here, towels are in the bathroom. Have a good day at work."</p>
<p>"You too, Lee." Kara fell back asleep with a deep sigh.</p>
<p>The super almost destroyed her phone when her work alarm went off. Kara looked at the 6 AM alarm with disdain, although she had gotten just over 15 hours of sleep, she feels like she could go for another 12. Everything with Crisis, and then the stress of Earth Prime had really taken its toll on her mind and she needed that sleep. Lena's condo offered an escape from her day to day life, literally on the other side of the world, but also no disturbances to bother Kara. She could see herself getting used to this arrangement.</p>
<p>Finally Kara drug her butt out of bed, took a shower and dressed herself in a modest navy dress and found a gray jacket to go over it. Luckily the flats she wore yesterday were black, so they go with everything.</p>
<p>Kara switches into her supersuit and takes off for National City, of course she takes a detour and helps a couple people in the UK, France, and even Germany before backtracking to cross the Atlantic, helping more on the east coast before arriving back in California. When she lands and grabs her coffee from Noonan's and starts heading for Catco, her phone starts ringing.</p>
<p>"Hey, Alex!"</p>
<p>"What were you doing in Europe?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a fly around, " Kara hates lying with a passion, but this is necessary right now to protect Lena. </p>
<p>"Did you grab me those croissants in France?"</p>
<p>"No, sorry, it didn't even cross my mind." Kara wasn't lying there, her mind has been stuck on Lenaever since she found out that the brunette was still alive. </p>
<p>"It's fine, Kara. I was messing with you, kind of." Alex chuckles, then goes silent, "I have to go, Lex just got here. I'll see you for lunch?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good, just text and I'll stop by."</p>
<p>"Okay, see you then!" Alex clicks off.</p>
<p>Just her sister mentioning Lex sent her into a hate spiral. Kara never thought she could hate someone so much, but she definitely sees why her cousin had such a problem with the oldest Luthor once he went mad. Still crazy to think they used to be such great friends.</p>
<p>Kara goes about her work day, researching for fluff pieces Andrea put out, she usually hates doing these kind of tasks, but today it's a welcomed thing to do since her mind is definitely still stuck in Ireland. Lena mentioned that they needed to figure out financial backing, she could ask Brainy to move some DEO funds, he could probably make it extremely descrete, but he's been acting pretty weird lately and she's sure that Lex keeps a tight rope on those books. They'd have to figure out another way.</p>
<p>Kara took Alex some lunch and they had a pleasant meal together, usual banter, really just Alex complaining about Lex some more, which Kara definitely understood.</p>
<p>"Earth to Kara?" Alex waved in front of Kara's face. </p>
<p>"Sorry Alex, I've been a little distracted," Kara looks down at her hands.</p>
<p>"Thinking about Lena, huh?"</p>
<p>Kara's head shoots up in confusion at her sister, "what? No, why?"</p>
<p>"Kara, it's okay if you do," Alex places her hand on Kara's forearm, "you're allowed to miss her. I know things were really rough at the end, but she still was your best friend. You are allowed to grieve her loss. I still can't believe she didn't make it onto Earth Prime, especially since Lex was tweeking things. Probably why it went haywire." Alex sighs deeply.</p>
<p>"I just keep thinking about what she'd be trying to do right now to take down Lex. How she'd do it, where she'd get the resources. Since she's not here to help us, I'm trying to pull my weight. We haven't really done anything to to even have a game plan on stopping him."</p>
<p>"We will Kara, everyone just needs time to adjust to our new lives and then we can trudge forward, we have to see if we can catch any mistakes or side shows that Lex is doing and gather the evidence. We will catch him." Alex is trying to reassure Kara the best she can.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just wish Lena were here to take over things once he's gone."</p>
<p>"It'll work itself out Kara, let's get through this hurdle first." The sisters hugged and they returned to their jobs. </p>
<p>As Kara got off the elevator at Catco, she looked out onto the sea of desks and stopped in her tracks squinting and looking at one in particular. Thoughts and possibilies ran through her head, this could work.</p>
<p>Kara walked up to William Dey's desk, "hey, William, do you have a minute?"</p>
<p>"Kara, yes of course, anything for you."</p>
<p>Kara looked out at the other reporters scattered too close to have a private conversation, "hmm, actually, could we meet up after work, I'd like to see if you have any contacts for a story that I'm working on that might help me out."</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's grab something to drink at the pub down the street." William smiled back at Kara.</p>
<p>"Perfect. I'll stop by when I'm on my way out?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good," William nods at Kara, who begins walking away, "it's a date!"</p>
<p>Kara stops, turns around and looks at him with a puzzling expression. Reminding herself that she needs to play nice, she smiles politely and goes to her desk.</p>
<p>She powers through the rest of the day, finishing way more articles than usual, just trying to get to 5 PM, which is when William typically heads out. She pulls out her burner phone and sends Lena a text.</p>
<p>KD: I have a lead on our $$$ situation, can I come by later? Probably still be a couple hours yet.</p>
<p>LK: I'll unlock the balcony door, and have a key made for you tomorrow.</p>
<p>Kara smiles, then her phone buzzes again.</p>
<p>LK: ... once I figure out which key it is. 🤦</p>
<p>KD: You don't know which key does to your door?</p>
<p>LK: There's like 20 keys here Kara. I'm lucky my car was easy to figure out.</p>
<p>LK: BUT it may have taken me an hour to figure out which car was mine. 🤷</p>
<p>Kara couldn't help but chuckle at that. She looked up to see William walking towards her desk.</p>
<p>KD: I gotta go, meeting with my contact. See you soon!</p>
<p>LK: And I'm going back to sleep. See you later. </p>
<p>KD: Sorry Lee! already forgot about the time difference! </p>
<p>LK: ❤️</p>
<p>Kara fumbles to slide the burner phone into her purse before William notices a second phone.</p>
<p>"Hey Kara! You ready to go?" William is standing on the other side of her desk.</p>
<p>"Yeah, let me just put my stuff in my bag." Kara deposits her notepad, laptop, and regular cell in her bag and hoists it on her shoulder, "let's go."</p>
<p>Walking side by side, they walk the block to the pub William mentioned. Kara had never been here, since she goes only to Al's bar with her friends.</p>
<p>William took them to the bar and they sat down on the stools. He waved at the bartender and put the peace sign up, and by the fact that 2 draft beers were suddenly placed in front of them, he had just ordered for her.</p>
<p>Kara sighed, she hated when people did that. She doesn’t like beer, that was all Alex.</p>
<p>“So William, I lied, I don’t need your help on a story, I-“ </p>
<p>“Kara, I know why you asked me to meet outside of the office,” William shrugged and smiled at her and took a swig of his beer. </p>
<p>“Uh, you do?” </p>
<p>“Well of course, you wanted to go out on a date.”</p>
<p>“Uhm, not exactly. I just didn’t want everyone at the office to listen to our conversation,” Kara fiddled with the glass in front of her, happy to have her hands on something. This was way more awkward than she intended for it to be. Before William could open his mouth, Kara explained, “I am working with a contact, they are investigating the Luthors, Lex specifically, and you popped into my mind since you said at the ceremony that you don’t trust him.”</p>
<p>William’s face became very solemn and series, “that’s the whole reason I’m here, Kara, is to track down evidence and put him behind bars.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good. We are totally on the same side,” Kara sighed and leaned back on the stool and crossed her legs until the bar, “my contact knows him extremely well, as much if not better than himself, and I think this person is the only one who even remotely has a shot of tracking down evidence, setting traps, putting him behind bars, and then not getting caught at doing all of this.”</p>
<p>“How can you be so certain about someone like that? If they were in league with Lex to know him so well, that’s not someone people like us should associate with.”</p>
<p>“No, William, they’re the only person I trust to be up for the task. I would stake my life on this person, and give it up if need be.” Supergirl’s confidence coming out in her. She looked William with as much hope as possible, trying to emit the essence of the paragon of hope in this moment. </p>
<p>“I believe you, you’re the only person I would trust on such a serious matter. You’ve been honest and helpful on other cases and I know your character, what do you need from me?”</p>
<p>Kara exhales a sigh of relief, she didn’t even realize she was holding her breath, “right now the main thing we need is money. The contact was stripped of their wealth and needs to get their operations back up and running to begin gathering information. They have immense knowledge but need the financial backup. Do you know anyone against Lex that could help us?”</p>
<p>William takes another long sip of his beer, finishing it. “Yeah, I do, but it comes at a cost.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“This person runs in the criminal underground, so naturally they hate the snake Lex is, but they stay away to maintain peace and keep quiet, as long as Lex doesn’t hear about them causing trouble he leaves them alone, but he taxes them for letting their endeavors to continue. Do you think that your team could handle that?”</p>
<p>“What kind of activities are we talking about?”</p>
<p>“Alien fights, gambling, some stealing, it really depends on the customer’s needs. I’m sure they’ve done awful stuff, but I think they’re the only organization that could come up with the amount of cash you’re going to need unless we pick a lot of people’s pockets and I think that would gain too much attention and greater the odds of Lex finding out about all this.”</p>
<p>Kara looks down at her still untouched beer, “Roulette?”</p>
<p>“You know of her?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve had some, uh, run ins before with each other. Not that she would know who I am. I’m low on the totem pole, best if she doesn’t know I’ve heard her name before kind of thing.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha, so, should I make the call?” William holds out his phone.</p>
<p>Kara knows he’s right, but she still hates that he’s right. She remembers her last adventure with Roulette, hopefully she can keep her good conscious after agreeing to this, but she’s willing to pay the price since Lena is already gambling too much already, “yeah, make the call.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vulnerability and Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena and Kara are still getting used to being friends, Lena worries over Kara in battle, Lena gets a surprise visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for the slow burn, they were just enemies, I feel like it has to heal before blossoming into something else ya know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara touched down on Lena’s balcony, the sun was already beginning to crest the horizon. It was almost 6 in the morning here. She was starting to feel a little crazy crossing time zones so much in the last couple days, especially since she just left 11 at night back in National City.</p>
<p>She opened the door to Lena’s condo and dematerialized her super suit. Kara walked back and opened Lena’s bedroom door, darkness still enveloping the space. Having no intention of waking Lena up to talk since she woke her up in the middle of the night with her texting, Kara stared at the empty side of the bed and tossed the idea around. Screw it. She took off her flats and slipped out of the borrowed dress and snuck into the bed, immediately happy with her decision and snuggled in deeper into the blankets. Before she could even think about it, she was asleep. </p>
<p>Kara woke up to pressure on her forearm. She woke up and looked at the clock on the nightstand, 7 am. Then she looked over and saw Lena laying beside her and she was immediately awake. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Lena said softly, a warm smile growing on her face. Lena was on her stomach facing the blonde. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Kara mumbled at she straightened and stretched out across he length of the bed. </p>
<p>“What time did you get in?”</p>
<p>“An hour ago,” Kara leaned up on her side and rubbed her eyes to get the haziness from lack of sleep to go away.</p>
<p>“Kara, you should have just went home to bed, we could have talked later.” A concerned look spread over Lena’s face.</p>
<p>Kara’s eyebrows crinkled together, “oh okay, sorry, I didn’t mean to impose,” she kicks the blankets off and slides her feet the ground, it’s not when she hears a gasp that she looks down and realizes she was just wearing her bra and underwear. Kara whips around, sees Lena’s expression go from red to even darker shade of red as she gets a view of the other side of Kara’s body. </p>
<p>The blonde superspeeds into the dress she is apparently borrowing for a second time and grabs her flats and glasses as she throws out, “I’ll see you later, Lena,” as she exits the bedroom and B-lines it for the balcony as she whips off her glasses. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Lena wasn’t fast enough, she tried to regain her composure when she saw the blonde dress, she tried to speak as Kara moved through the room, even when Kara mumbled something as she left. When Lena finally got her feet moving, she got to the other side of her bedroom door just as she saw red boots lifting up from her balcony. She sees something on her kitchen counter, walks over and notices her watch from Kara sitting there. </p>
<p>Sighing, she went back to her bed, and fell into it. Way to go Luthor, you just made that super awkward, no pun intended.</p>
<p>Lena has been slipping her usual CEO mask lately, at her job on Earth Prime, she isn’t expected to be the hard hearted bitch of National City, she’s just another member of the executive team, it’s run by mostly folks her age, even the CEO is maybe a couple years older, too modern and completely different than the all-white graying men at L Corp. She hadn’t meant to gasp as she gawked at Kara’s beautiful Kryptonian physique, but her brain wasn’t yet awake this morning, and she always had her barrier down with Kara. </p>
<p>Lena’s little boxes were starting to crumble. She knows she has a crush on her blonde best friend, it’s probably more than that, but even with her harmless flirting, Kara never seemed to notice besides brushing it off. Even when she commented on Lena’s attractiveness or attire, it was so matter of fact that she could say it to anyone, she’s actually heard Kara say something exactly the same to Alex before. </p>
<p>Lena gets out of bed, she’s definitely going to be late for work. She hops into the shower, letting the water remain luke warm to keep her awake. Why did Kara react so odd to her suggestion of Kara sleeping more? Lena knows how much the super works between her day and night job, how much she probably doesn’t sleep or at least isn’t guaranteed to sleep. </p>
<p>She knows she shouldn’t over analyze this conversation, Kara is probably the one person she could ask what she said wrong and have Kara answer, but Lena likes to figure this out on her own. It was like an evening game in the Luthor household, what did mother actually mean by that comment at dinner. Thinking over what she had said prior to the blonde leaving her bed, Lena said she should have gone home, oh, that would have done it if the roles had been reversed. Shit. She definitely did not mean that. If anything, she felt better when Kara was there, she felt lighter. Plus the warmth that Kara provided made the bed even more enticing and she had a hard time waking up to her alarm, she thought that Saoirse was going to barge in and yell at her again. </p>
<p>Exiting the shower, Lena grabs her phone, how can she phrase it.... hmm. Just say something Lena!</p>
<p>LK: I’m sorry about this morning, Kara. I meant that I was worried you weren’t sleeping enough, not that you aren’t welcome to sleep at my place. I did offer to give you a key, which I will definitely get made today... if you still want it that is. </p>
<p>Lena hits send. She reads it again, it sounds weak and pathetic, but it’s the truth, even her insecurities of Kara no longer feeling comfortable with Lena. She didn’t dare mention the gawking at Kara’s body, that’s a whole other can of worms. </p>
<p>She turns and finishes getting ready, slips on her super watch, and when she returns to grab her phone before heading to work, she sees that Kara replied almost immediately after Lena had set down the phone.</p>
<p>KD: Of course I do, Lena. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, I guess an hours worth of sleep isn’t enough to function normally. I can’t believe how much you did this at L Corp and still tame a bunch of old lions in the boardroom. 🤪 Have a good day at work, let me know when you’re free and I’ll stop by to go over stuff. </p>
<p>Lena released a breath, everything is normal again, she can now go about her day. </p>
<p>Lena actually doesn’t mind her job, it’s stuff she knows how to do, she meets with scientists, goes over different products they’re designing or coming up with ideas for so that her team can start figuring out how to market it to companies and consumers. Then her team presents other products that are coming out soon to the higher ups, etc. She’d much rather be down in the lab working on stuff, she’s actually made some suggestions already on different projects but nothing major so she doesn’t try to overstep her boundaries. </p>
<p>At around 3, she figures it’s late enough to text Kara and not wake the blonde up. </p>
<p>LK: I’ll be home in just over two hours. I don’t know what your schedule is today, but feel free to stop by whenever. </p>
<p>About an hour later, she notices no response still from Kara. Although Lena rationally realizes that Kara did tell her that she would be leaving the phone at home so she didn’t get stuff mixed up, Lena isn’t used to having a delay from her best friend. For her curiosity, she went on the internet seeing if the super was needed, and sure enough, Supergirl was battling a group of various different types of aliens. Damnit.</p>
<p>Looking at the video feed coming from a news helicopter, Lena is able to see Dreamer and Alex with various other DEO agents surrounding the area. The news reporter goes on to say that Lex has phone in to the station telling them it will be wrapped up soon and to not to worry, just stay out of the area until directed by the agents. </p>
<p>Lena can’t pry her eyes away, she hates not being there. The realization that she was literally across the world with no way to immediate get to Kara ripped her heart to shreds. This will not do. The first thing she’s going to do is get one of Lex’s transmatter watches so that she can be there if needed, damn keeping her existence a secret. If something happened to Kara, she’d never forgive herself. </p>
<p>Her inner monologue ceases when she sees an alien smash Kara into a building and the footage shows most of the windowing shattering on that floor. The next several seconds are the longest in Lena’s life, but once Kara shoots back out of the building pummeling the alien into unconsciousness, Lena is able to breath again. </p>
<p>“Are you alright, Ms. Kieran?”</p>
<p>Lena was startled as she looked up to see one of her project managers staring at her with great concern.</p>
<p>“Oh, I-“ Lena’s voice squeaks and she clears her throat, “yes, I’m fine. Uhm, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Lena, you’re crying.”</p>
<p>Lena brushes her cheek, holy shit. She had tears streaming like a river down her face. Trying to regain her composure, she wipes her face. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. What did you need?” Lena looks up with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>The woman, who’s probably only a handful of years older than Lena looks her up and down, then resigns, “nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow, we are pretty much done for the day. Why don’t you go home early, you don’t have any other meetings today, we can hold down the fort.” </p>
<p>Normally, Lena would argue profusely, which was her habit at L Corp with anyone insinuating the same comment, but today, with what’s going on with Kara, she can’t help but agree, she’s not going to be productive at work anymore.</p>
<p>Lena doesn’t even respond, she just gathers her things and heads out the door. Once she gets to her parking lot, she uses her phone to look at the footage again. The fight is now over, even though it’s only been minutes. However, there’s no visual of Kara or Alex even though they’re normally both on clean up duty for after the fights. </p>
<p>Panic is engulfing her train of thought. She’s dialing Kara’s burner phone before she realizes that she’s doing it. No answer.</p>
<p>LK: Just saw the fight footage, text me when you can so I know that you’re alright please.</p>
<p>Lena is completely aware of how vulnerable that text makes her, but she doesn’t really give a shit. A text or call from the super would do right now, but really until she sees the blonde, she won’t be calm. Those damn boxes are opening.</p>
<p>When she gets home, she storms through the door, not even realizing that she figured out what key was for the door fast enough not to attract Saoirse to assist her. Pulling out her laptop, she tries to find after footage of the fight, from the panoramic view, it took out two blocks between the various aliens and DEO troops. This was not helping.</p>
<p>“Lena?” </p>
<p>She whips around to see Saoirse standing outside her bedroom in her pajamas, yawning. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Saoirse looks Lena up and down, obviously she notices Lena’s panic.</p>
<p>“Kara was in a major fight and I was pulled away and wasn’t able to see it end. The aliens were captured, but I don’t know if she’s ok.”</p>
<p>Her sister comes over and grips her around the shoulders, peering at the laptop screen too, “I’m sure she’s fine, Lena. She does do this all the time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I just... it hasn’t been that long since I found out that Supergirl and Kara are the same person, and I’m the one they usually call when they can’t figure out what’s wrong with Supergirl. They don’t know I’m alive and I’m too far away to help Kara. Ugh this is stupid, I don’t have any way to reach them either.”</p>
<p>“Well when Kara stops by next, why don’t you get everyone’s number, that way if there is an emergency, you can call them. Keeping your existence a secret to your allies won’t work for too long, Lena. You guys are going to have to tell them soon.” Saoirse rubs Lena’s shoulders, it helps. </p>
<p>“Good idea, I’ll mention that to K-“ </p>
<p>Boots set down on the balcony. Lena turns, she feels like she has super speed as she races to the balcony door, seeing Kara but having locked the door before she left this morning, she had to let the super in. Lena looks Kara up and down way before she even gets to the door, she doesn’t see any damage or slouching, the blonde is even smiling brightly, all a good sign, especially since after Lena opened the door, she jumped in Kara’s arms. Kara caught her and held her as Lena gripped hard with her arms around Kara’s shoulders and head buried in the super’s neck. </p>
<p>Lena breathed in the blonde’s scent a couple times, then whispered, “we are going to have to find a safe way for you to let me know you’re ok after missions. Like, I need Alex and J’onn’s number too in case the worst happens.” Lena leans back and looks into the sky blue eyes, “logically my brain knows you can handle it and that it’s such a small probability that you’ll get hurt, but being this far away, I have to know what’s going on. I was a wreck.” </p>
<p>The brunette steps back and covers her face with her hands, the rollercoaster of emotions going through her mind. She turns and looks back at Kara, who just passed the threshold and closed the door. “I’m sorry, I’m totally acting like the scared wife at home that just sent their spouse to the front lines.” </p>
<p>“Lena, you’re fine, and I’m fine too. Ego is a little bruised for letting you think I didn’t come out of that unscathed but I’m good. Really.” Kara reached out wit s smile and softly applied pressure to Lena’s forearm, “but I did have a feeling you’d be freaking from you’re text and call so I figured me stopping by was the best thing for both our sanities.” </p>
<p>Lena let’s out a deep breath, nods, and walks over to sit on the couch. Kara changes into her civilization clothes and sits next to the brunette. </p>
<p>“Here, you guys need a drink,” Saoirse places glasses of wine in each of their hands. “I’m glad that you’re ok Kara, but scare my sister like that again and you’ll have to deal with me, superhero or not.” Saoirse stares Kara down for a second then pivots on her heels, “I’ll be in my room doing homework if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Lena takes a large drink from the glass before setting it down, turning back to Kara, “so you mentioned you might have found a way to fund our team?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Kara puts down her glass, she gets up and heads into Lena’s bedroom and comes back out with a tablet, “sorry, I put this under my side of your mattress when I got here last night. I thought that was the best spot for the time being.” The blonde hands the device over to Lena.</p>
<p>Lena looks at the numbers on the screen and eyes bulge out as she turns up the blonde, “Kara! How? Where did you get this kind of money?”</p>
<p>“I found someone from our past that still hates Lex as much as us and they were convinced after a little meeting that we could produce results in getting him out of power.”</p>
<p>Lena’s eyebrows furrowed, back on their earth that would be easy to find, but everyone loves Lex here, “who?”</p>
<p>“Roulette.” Kara takes a few long drinks of her glass that won’t have any effect on her alien body.</p>
<p>Lena leans back on the couch, she looks at Kara and can see the confidence wavering like if Lena doesn’t like her answer that she’d immediately change it. Lena looks back to the tablet, that’s a big number, more than she ever dreamed of having at her disposal for this project. “Well, if that’s what it takes. Wait,” Lena looks Kara closely in the eyes, preparing for her next question, “did you promise anything in return for this?”</p>
<p>“No, I just said that others wanted him out, and if things went as planned, someone who was pro alien rights would be in charge of things, but she knows my stance on her kind of activities.”</p>
<p>Lena searched the super’s face for any tell of a lie, “hmm interesting. She must be that desperate.”</p>
<p>“I think anyone other than Lex would suite her just fine. His ego pisses her off.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like Roulette. Wow, well I meet with Sam tomorrow night to start figuring out our plan but this sure makes it a lot easier to get going.”</p>
<p>Kara smiles like she just won the teacher’s pet award. “I’m glad I could contribute!”</p>
<p>The two women smile at each other, it’s so easy to go back to their normal selves, even with the awkwardness this morning. How Lena lucked out with Sunny Danvers, she will never know.</p>
<p>Kara’s phone begins buzzing, she frowns, “this is work, I have to head back.” </p>
<p>Sadness mirrored in Lena’s face. “No worries, Kara. I’m sorry to interrupt your day with my worrying over nothing.”</p>
<p>Kara stands up, Lena following the action, and Kara brings them in together for a hug. “I don’t like to make you worry, I’ll send you everyone’s numbers and then I’ll look into a way to make this more efficient alright?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Lena smiles as they separate. </p>
<p>Lena registers that she really doesn’t want Kara to leave. She watches her best friend walk back to the balcony, changing into her super suit. “Kara, I’ll leave the balcony door unlocked in case you end up this way tonight and want to crash, alright?” An invitation, but not a request, a good combination. </p>
<p>A smile the size of the sun spreads across Kara’s face. “Thanks, Lee.”</p>
<p>Lena watches the super disappear into the sky, she sighs and turns back to the couch when she hears a knock on her door. Confused, since she isn’t expecting anyone, she still opens the door.</p>
<p>Shock crosses Lena’s face, she’s completely stunned. Her mouth is stuck open without any will to close it or form words, let alone move. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Ms. Luthor, I’m pleased to see you did in fact make the jump to Earth Prime.”</p>
<p>“Brainy, it’s good to see you too. How’d you find me?”</p>
<p>Brainy chuckles, stepping into Lena’s condo, “well I am a twelfth level intellect, Ms. Luthor, I found you the moment I was tasked to locate you.”</p>
<p>A lump formed in Lena’s throat, “and who asked you to find me?”</p>
<p>“Your brother, of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Best of Both Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brainy stops by for a visit, so does Sam, then Kara and Lena have a reveal and are interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena’s mind is going too fast and too slow all at the same time. She takes a deep breath and walks over to grab a glass of scotch, this night has definitely elevated from the wine she was previously enjoying. “And what does Lex want with me?”</p>
<p>“Devious things, I’m sure. I didn’t ask to be honest.”</p>
<p>“And why, if he’s known I was here for this long, did he not send you or someone else to retrieve me sooner?” Lena asks as she downs a large portion of her pour of scotch.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I must not have made myself clear. I knew that you were here, but I did not inform Lex.” </p>
<p>“What? Really?” Lena doesn’t understand at all. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know if you truly had your memories, so I didn’t want to uproot the life of someone completely innocent and throw them into an impossible situation. Especially since I hadn’t heard from our friends that you had been located, I assumed you didn’t.” </p>
<p>Brainy walked over to Lena’s balcony door, locking it, “however, I then started noticing a pattern in Supergirl’s flight patterns,” he turns to Lena, “you know, from the tracker in her suit.”</p>
<p>Damnit.</p>
<p>“And I looked up the address and found your name on the paperwork. So apparently I’m being kept in the dark as well, which is not surprising since I ended things with Nia, but we all do what we must.”</p>
<p>“No one else knows Brainy, I reached out to Kara, but only her and J’onn know I’m here, that I’m really me. We wanted to protect my mom and sister.” Lena realizes her drink is empty and goes to refill, looking over her shoulder, “I’m sorry to hear about you and Nia.”</p>
<p>“It was necessary to the success of the mission.”</p>
<p>“Mission?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I recently came into contact with other versions of Brainiac 5 from the different forms of Earth, and one of them warned me that I must distance myself from everyone and work with Lex, only from the inside can I bring him down.”</p>
<p>Lena almost choked on her drink, “work with Lex? Like truly, evil shenanigans and everything?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes. It is very surprising how much of a toll it is taking on me to do this, especially behind all of my friends backs.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me all of this?”</p>
<p>“Well Ms. Luthor, you are an anomaly, something that I could not have even of predicted, and with Lex thinking you are dead, you may be another resource for me to help bring him down.” Brainy moved forward until he was within arms reach of Lena, “no one can know what I’m doing, they will eventually find that I have joined Lex, you must let them think that, just so Lex thinks it’s all reality.”</p>
<p>Lena simply nods her head, Lex would easily figure out that Brainy wasn’t his minion of the rest didn’t fight it, especially since Kara wore her heart on her sleeve. </p>
<p>“What do you need from me?”</p>
<p>“For you to resume your work in your lab, we will need to fight Leviathan and Lex is planning on a battle with them eventually, at the DEO we’ve been making different weapons and devices.” Brainy frowns, “they aren’t anything compared to what you could build. If I bring you schematics, will you find ways to improve them? And figure out defenses for our team? I can put you in contact with some of the other super teams that Lex doesn’t have a foothold in with to get some material and whatnot.”</p>
<p>“Yes of course, anything for our friends.”</p>
<p>Brainy nods, “oh, and just in case of an emergency, I don’t know when I can stop by,” he pulls out one of Lex’s transmatter portal watches, “it’s programmed to open in Kara’s apartment, so you can get to National City in a jam. Then pull out the pin and it will bring you here.”</p>
<p>Lena takes the watch from him, perfect. Exactly what she needs to make sure she can be there for Kara in emergent situations. “Thank you Brainy. I don’t even know what to say from everything you’ve said.”</p>
<p>“We are on the same side Lena, we are the good guys, just sometimes we don’t always look good.” Brainy gave her a soft smile, “oh, and before you think about it later and freak out. I routed Kara’s tracker in her suit to go to the bakery down the street anytime she’s in the area, so you’re location is still safe.” </p>
<p>Oh god, Lena hadn’t even thought about that, “I definitely would have, thanks again.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Ms. Luthor, I’ll be in touch in a week or so, if you can have an address available for me to send some shipments, I would be appreciative.”</p>
<p>“Of course, and Brainy, you know you can call me Lena, right?”</p>
<p>“I do, but I need Ms. Luthor right now, I can’t let you get out of practice, you will eventually see your brother again and I need you to be prepared.”</p>
<p>Lena nods, he’s completely right, she can’t lose her slight edge over Lex by being out of practice. “Well, when we overthrow them, we will need to show I’m a legitimate heir and effective CEO, I’ll do what I can making my self on this planet more of a Luthor if you can dig up some information proving my relations.”</p>
<p>“Good idea, Ms. Luthor. I’ll keep you informed.” Brainy vows slightly and exits the front door.</p>
<p>Lena lays her head back on the couch. This day just went from weird to weirder. Oddly though, she felt a renewed sense of drive to be the best and do the best, her Luthor side coming back out to play, this was going to be hard, trying to excel at her fake life and pushing forward with her lab. She was going to definitely need more help. </p>
<p>A few hours later, Lena is looking up some discreet real estate options for their lab. Once they get the location, they can start ordering equipment. Lena already knows she wants to have an emergency med bay for Supergirl or any of their friends, so that’ll be first priority, then develop ways to make sure her friends never need it. </p>
<p>A knock on her door brings her out of the never ending internet, she opens the door to find Sam and Ruby with several pizzas.</p>
<p>Lena sets Ruby up in her room, watching movies and with her own personal pizza, Saoirse had a couple of classes this afternoon, so she wasn’t able to keep the young Arias girl company.</p>
<p>Lena noticed that Sam was extremely nervous, “Sam, what’s wrong? Are you regretting this?”</p>
<p>“No, God no, Lena. I just- I got thinking last night, if Reign hasn’t been activated yet on this earth, I’m still holding her inside me, ready to come out whenever is the least convenient, same as the others. I think, I think we need to get rid of her before I become a liability, what if she comes out and joins Lex or Leviathan?” Sam is pacing Lena’s living room, “I will not put Ruby in danger, and we should probably have J’onn fill in her memory too soon because I keep saying stuff and she looks at me like I’m crazy.”</p>
<p>Lena chuckles, “okay, I’ll talk to Kara, and Sam, I’ll need to talk with Kara about how we can do that, last time Kara was able to do it, she accidentally made a doppelgänger of herself, we definitely can’t have that happen.”</p>
<p>Sam nods her head, like she’s trying to convince herself, “Yeah, of course. When can we talk to Kara?”</p>
<p>Lena looks at her watch, it’s already pushing on 10 at night, she could be home. Pulling out her cell, she calls the burner phone. </p>
<p>“Hey, what’s up? Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Are you at your apartment?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Are you alone?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I have a surprise, stay there.” Lena clicks off before Kara could ask questions. She pulls out Lex’s watch and uses it, opening a portal in Kara’s living room, she grabs Sam’s arm and pulls her through. </p>
<p>Sam and Kara’s bulging eyes mirror each other as they’re suddenly across the world in the blonde’s apartment. </p>
<p>“Uh, Lena, not that I’m not happy to see you guys, but how did you get here?”</p>
<p>“I got one of Lex’s watches and it’s programmed to go between our places,” Lena smiles at the blonde.</p>
<p>A concerned look spreads across Kara’s face, “okay, but how did you get it?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you, Kara. You’re going to have to trust me on that. I hope that’s the only secret I have to keep from you, and it won’t be forever, but let’s just say we have friends everywhere ok?”</p>
<p>Lena can tell that Kara doesn’t like this plan, but it’s all she can offer the blonde for an explanation while keeping Brainy safe. </p>
<p>Kara clears her throat, “Well if it’s another way for you to get to me if needed, then I’m going to have to be ok with it. That sounds like the best back up besides my watch.” Kara then looks to Sam, “oh, I should get you a watch too, just in case.”</p>
<p>“Sam is actually why we are here.”</p>
<p>Kara takes the hint that this is going to lead to a bigger conversation and leads the women to her Couch. </p>
<p>“Sam wants to activate Reign and get rid of her before she becomes activated without our preparation, she doesn’t want to end up helping Lex or Leviathan.”</p>
<p>Kara looks at the floor, obviously running through her memories of the final battle with Reign, and the events afterwards. Lena watches Kara fiddle with her glasses, trying to compose herself, “we will need Alex’s help, and I don’t know how to get Harun-El on this earth, and we will need to plan this out very carefully. I don’t want another Red Daughter incident. I’ve had too many doppelgängers as it is.”</p>
<p>“Really? You’re just going to help?” Lena is rather shocked because of the toll this took originally on their group trying to defeat Reign and save Sam.</p>
<p>“Of course, Lena. Sam is right, especially since we’ve put her in harms way helping us, we need to have Sam at her best, and that’s definitely without Reign.”</p>
<p>Lena feels the warmth blossoming in her chest, so this what it would have looked like having Kara help her originally with Sam on Earth-38. Kara would do anything to help her friends. A little anger rises in Lena remembering that she did have to face that all alone when Kara’s help could have made all the difference.</p>
<p>She shifting in her seat, “and another thing, we need more help from people you trust, is there anyone capable but outside of the DEO and Lex’s clutches that we can pull into the Ireland team?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m always going to think of Alex, but you’re right about us keeping her in the dark right now. She’s too close to Lex, but there is someone that knows enough about the DEO that could help out. Let me research where she’s at on this earth and pull J’onn in to bring her memories back.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, thank you, Kara.” Lena smiles at the blonde. </p>
<p>“As much as I’d love to stay and catch up, we definitely left Ruby alone in your condo,” Sam looks between them. </p>
<p>“Oh shit, I forgot. Kara, Sam wants to bring Ruby’s memories back too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been a pain, I kinda slipped that I knew who Supergirl was and she flipped out, I couldn’t figure out why she was shocked until I remembered that she doesn’t know,” Sam frowned.</p>
<p>“No worries, Sam. We will remedy this.” Kara got up and hugged Sam, then hugged Lena, when they separated, Kara kept her hand on Lena’s forearm, “Lena, can I stop by later?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll text you when they head home.” They exchange a smile as Kara nods to her and let’s her go.</p>
<p>Lena hits the watch, the portal opens and they step through and are back in her condo.</p>
<p>“I love the shit you Luthor’s come up with. We might want to rig some things like those up so we have various safe houses. I’m going to grab Ruby and then head out, she does have school tomorrow, and unfortunately we have work.” Sam slightly pouts.</p>
<p>“Good idea, I’ll add it to the list. And what do you miss the demanding bitch your worked for before that kept you at work all the time?” Lena smirks and winks at her friend.</p>
<p>Sam chuckles, “you were not a bitch, demanding yes, but only when you knew we could do better but weren’t.”</p>
<p>“You caught onto my secret,” Lena winked back. </p>
<p>Sam collected Ruby and they left for the night. They didn’t get much done, but it was going to be slow progress at first. Lena was cleaning up when Saoirse came home, yawning and slouching.</p>
<p>“Hey! How was your day?”</p>
<p>“Long. We were assigned group projects today, and apparently I’m the only one actually capable of doing it right, so I’m going to have to do the majority of the legwork,” Saoirse sighs as she drops her book bag just inside her bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Where are at with your studies? I don’t think I’ve actually asked the depth of your knowledge into the field.” Lena frowns to herself, “sorry I’m a horrible sister.”</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to know everything, but let’s just say that I could probably give your brother’s goons a run for their money.” Saoirse smiles as she grabs a banana out of the fruit bowl on the island. </p>
<p>“You and I will have to go head to head then, I know my way around the coding world too,” Lena grins at her sister.</p>
<p>“Oh game on, sis.”</p>
<p>Lena’s phone buzzes, she sees Kara texted her, and a warmth fills her again. </p>
<p>“I’ll be in my room, tell Kara hello and if she wants anything for groceries, write it on the list on the fridge since I’ll be going tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Why would she need you to get her groceries?”</p>
<p>Saoirse smiles, “well since she’s pretty much living here, I figure we should have enough food to keep Supergirl happy and that’s best accomplished by asking her what she likes to eat.” </p>
<p>“She is not living here, it’s just easier to go over stuff in person rather than on the phone. We are just friends, Saoirse.”</p>
<p>“Is that why both of your faces light up the moment the opposite is mentioned? Or the fact that you can’t be more than like 6 inches away from each other, and that’s being generous Lena. I don’t care, if that’s what worrying you. She can live here or whatever, I just want you to be happy, and she definitely makes you happy.” Saoirse pulls a key out of her pocket and places it on the kitchen counter, “since you keep forgetting to make her one. I wanted you to know I was cool with her being here.”</p>
<p>Lena walks around the counter and brings her sister in for a long hug. “You are the one thing I’m grateful for from this earth, everything else is crazy. I don’t know how I lucked out to get you, but I’m so glad I did.”</p>
<p>“Right back at you, sis. Have a good night.” Saoirse smiles and retreats to her room.</p>
<p>Lena finally looks at the text Kara sent.</p>
<p>KD: Can I come over yet?</p>
<p>LK: Yes, sorry I was cleaning and talking to Saoirse. Balcony is unlocked. </p>
<p>Lena unlocked the balcony and then went into her room and changed into her pajamas. When she returned to the living room, she saw the blonde on the couch waiting for her. Lena notices a bag by the balcony door. </p>
<p>“Moving in?” Lena smirks as she plops onto the couch next to Kara.</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought it would be a good idea to have some clothes here so I didn’t have to borrow anything. Alex already thinks I had a one night stand from your dress I borrowed. </p>
<p>Lena belly laughs, “really? Wearing a dress that she didn’t recognize meant that you were off shagging someone?”</p>
<p>“Apparently I don’t have a social life, and I usually do make her go with me shopping, I can never decide if something looks good on me,” Kara pouts.</p>
<p>“That’s because everything looks amazing on you Kara. Although I’m particular to the button up shirts you wear, definitely works for you.” Lena feels her face blush.</p>
<p>Kara’s blushes as well, “really? I stopped wearing those when I was dating Mon-El, I felt we looked like twins and it was weird.”</p>
<p>“Oh I remember when you last wore them, and another reason I hated that man.”</p>
<p>“What was your other reason?”</p>
<p>“Kara, sometimes people get distant from their friends when they get partners, I was just jealous because he took you from me. You didn’t have much free time, and relationships usually get all of the attention, it happens.”</p>
<p>Kara frowns at her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. You mean a lot to me, so if I ever get distracted with something again, let me know. I don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p>Lena doesn’t really know how to take that statement, “I definitely will, we both know I’m not shy when I need to be.”</p>
<p>“Definitely not,” Kara chuckles, “let me switch into sweats, why don’t you put on a movie?”</p>
<p>Lena simply nods, a smile on her face as she watches Kara take her bag to Lena’s room. Kara just came over to spend time with her, and she definitely plans on spending the night. </p>
<p>“Lena?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I forgot a hoodie, can I borrow one?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but only if you wear it in front of Alex. I want her to know you had a second date,” Lena laughs at her statement. The idea that Kara would have a one night stand is silly. </p>
<p>Kara comes back into the room, her entire face is crimson red. She falls onto the couch next to Lena and grabs the blanket to cover herself, Lena turns on Moana, then grabs the end of the blanket and pulls Kara against her so she’s leaning against Lena’s front.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just want to see what your sister says when she discovers a definitely used hoodie on you that she doesn’t recognize either.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, it will definitely be funny.” Kara doesn’t look back at her, she’s stiff against Lena.</p>
<p>“Kara, did I cross a boundary there? I really didn’t mean anything by it. I-“</p>
<p>Kara’s phone is ringing, the blonde picks it up, “it’s Alex. - hey Alex, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I actually have plans tonight, can we get together tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“No, Alex, I’m meeting a contact for an article I’m writing.”</p>
<p>“Alex, stop. I’m not seeing anyone.”</p>
<p>Lena feels like she’s going stiff now, she shouldn’t have messed with Kara, this is obviously a sore spot right now since her sister is pressuring her too.</p>
<p>“I promise if there is anyone I’m interested in that you can meet them before it’s official.” Kara is actually face palming herself, she’s still against Lena, not moving away from her at all. </p>
<p>“Look, I’ll see you tomorrow, you can question me then, I have to go.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we can meet at my place, 6, yes of course Maggie can cook if she wants. -ok, bye.”</p>
<p>The blonde sets down the phone and resumes the movie that Lena didn’t notice that Kara had paused. </p>
<p>Kara has never been this quiet during a movie. Lena doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want Kara to be uncomfortable and not come back, Lena couldn’t bare being without Kara now that she’s been around the blonde so much. Lena can’t stand it anymore, she grabs the remote and pauses the movie, “Kara, lets tell Alex I’m here, then she will drop it.”</p>
<p>“No, she wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, I invited my coworker to grab a drink after work, he’s the one to get me in touch with Roulette. Well Maggie saw us walking together and now Alex is convinced that we are dating, he even thought it was a date. I just, Alex wants me to go for it, but I don’t feel anything for him and I don’t want to keep lying about Supergirl because it would definitely be a problem.”</p>
<p>Kara sighs, “he’s nice, but he’s not... he’s not...”</p>
<p>Lena frowns, “he’s not what, Kara?”</p>
<p>“I just, I always feel that being with someone should feel like home you know? I was starting to feel that way with Mon-El or at least I thought, but you’re the only person besides Alex that I feel safe with, like I can be me.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Kara?”</p>
<p>Kara stands up and walks to the balcony door, looking out at the city, Lena stays quiet and patiently waits. It sounds like Kara said that Lena is home to her, isn’t that what she said when the blonde felt safe with her? </p>
<p>“The end of our world really messed me up, Lena. Only the other paragons know how bad it was. Being in the Vanishing Point for however long, stuck with your brother... I just kept thinking back to you, what he did to you over and over. My need to protect you, and I failed, I lost you because of that need, and then in the end it didn’t matter because I lost you anyways. Lex won.”</p>
<p>Kara turned back to Lena, she could see tears streaming down the blonde’s face, “and then when we restarted the universe, we had to think about our purpose, with mine being hope. Lena. I hoped for you, for you to get everything that you deserved, for you to get the life you should have, for you to be happy, and safe, and to never know the pain of being a Luthor, of having a best friend that would lie to you day after day.” Soft sobs were coming from Kara.</p>
<p>Lena was looking at the floor, Kara was the reason she got her Mom and sister, why she was a Kieran rather than a Luthor. Her hope outweighed what Lex tried to do. Lena didn’t even realize she was standing in front of Kara now, facing the blonde, looking into her reddening eyes. She could see the love pouring out of Kara for her. Even at the one moment Kara needed to focus on saving everyone, she chose Lena. </p>
<p>Lena placed her hands on either side of Kara’s face, hopefully showing her a fraction of the feeling that Kara makes her feel. Lena leans in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth then places her forehead against the blonde’s, “you’re my home too, Kara.”</p>
<p>“Lena, I-“ Kara tilts her head, then reaches her hand up to her ear, “copy, I’m on my way.”</p>
<p>Kara puts her hands on Lena’s arms, “I have to go.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be here when you get back.” Lena smiles at her, Kara removes her glasses and the super suit materializes, “I’ll leave the door unlocked.”</p>
<p>“Get some sleep, Lena, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>Lena nods as Kara pushes off from the balcony, she hears the boom as Kara breaks the sound barrier, trying to get back the city as fast as possible. </p>
<p>Lena slides her fingers across her lips, remembering what she just did moments before. She crossed the line. And of course they were interrupted so she doesn’t even know for sure if Kara actually feels the same way. With Lena’s luck, Kara was trying to call Lena a sister like Alex. </p>
<p>After turning off the tv and lights in the living room, she goes in and gets ready for bed. Lena leaves the bathroom light with the door cracked on for Kara so she can see when she comes back, so she can change if needed. </p>
<p>Kara was the reason she had Saoirse and her mom, why she was able to stay away from the Luthor’s. Kara literally gave Lena everything she could have wanted, but in this life, she never would have met Kara. Lena knows that she would take a life with the Luthor’s if it meant having Kara, she had lived it, but she’s so grateful for what Earth Prime gave her, the best of both worlds. </p>
<p>Lena fell asleep with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Won the Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara’s dinner with Alex and Maggie goes differently than expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course Kara’s emergency ended up being a sinking submarine in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, so she had to double back the way she came, not that she could tell anyone that, and rescue the crew. She ended up just lifting the sub out of the water and carried it all the way to its base on the east coast. </p><p>By the time that she had slowly carried it, took anyone that needed immediate medical directly to the base hospital and reported back to the DEO, it was almost 7 in the morning in Ireland. She was waiting for Alex to check her stats post mission, so she pulled out her burner phone.</p><p>KD: just finishing up the mission, I’m sorry I didn’t make it back. Can I come back tonight?</p><p>LK: Everything go smoothly? You have dinner with your sister and Maggie tonight, but feel free to come over after. </p><p>KD: I forgot, sounds good. Just wake me up before you go to work then? </p><p>LK: I can do that. Saoirse made you a key too. I’ll sneak over and put it on your counter later. </p><p>KD: Awe she already loves me!</p><p>LK: It’s impossible not to love the girl that’s a reincarnated golden retriever, we’ve gone over this. ❤️</p><p>KD: Yes, we have, and I will never change!</p><p>LK: Good, I love my Sunny Danvers.</p><p>KD: Awe, someone is mushy this morning.</p><p>LK: Shut up, I have a reputation to protect. </p><p>LK: But yes, anything for you.</p><p>Kara can’t help but smile the whole time they’re texting, remembering how they left things last night, she almost told Lena that she loved her. Damn super emergency. </p><p>“Are you texting William?” Alex walks into the medbay and tries to look over Kara’s shoulder. </p><p>“No, stop it,” Kara turns around and super speeds to the corner away from her sister.</p><p>KD: g2g. Alex here. ❤️</p><p>LK: Get some sleep ❤️</p><p>Kara deposits the burner phone into her suit’s hidden pocket and walks back over to Alex and sits on the table.</p><p>“New phone?”</p><p>“No, work phone.” Kinda true? Just for her third job? God, no wonder she doesn’t have a social life. “Let’s get this over, Alex. I need some sleep for tomorrow.”</p><p>Alex pauses and looks over at Kara, “Well someone is grouchy today.”</p><p>Kara sighs heavily, “I’m just tired, I haven’t had enough me time and I want to be in bed right now.”</p><p>“Do you not want Maggie and I to come over tomorrow?” Alex frowns at her sister.</p><p>“Yes, of course I do. I just need to get sleep so I can function at work tomorrow so I’m not even grouchier when you guys come over after.” Kara raises her eyebrows to Alex, she knows she’s being mean, but she is really tired. Her sleep schedule is all kinds of thrown off since she’s been at Lena’s sleeping so much. </p><p>It’s not her fault that she can’t bear to spend a night away from her best friend, uh girlfriend? Kara really just wanted like an hour to sleep next to Lena, then talk to her about everything they both said and did before they were interrupted. She’d have to wait 24 hours now to continue the conversation that could change both their lives forever. </p><p>“I really wish Lena was here,” Alex whispered as she hooked up a couple different leads to Kara to measure her vitals.</p><p>“Why?” Kara wanted to know the sudden change in topic.</p><p>“Well, on this earth you don’t have that Kryptonite suite like she made when the air was filled with the stuff, and she’s the one who made it. I honestly doubt Lex would let me allocate funds to that cause since it would render you invincible to his attacks.”</p><p>“Physically at least. He also knows I’m a big softy for my friends and family. Which is why we have to be careful,” Kara nudged Alex to remind her.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, my point is that if Lena made it to Earth Prime, we could have had her help and make you one.”</p><p>“True. Well I’m sure we can think of something.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Alex sighs. “You’re all good, I figured as much, but better to check you out anyways.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alex. I’ll see you for dinner.” Kara hugged her sister. She flew home and passed out until her alarm went off for work. </p><p>When Kara woke up, she texted Lena. </p><p>KD: Project idea: Kryptonite suite. You weren’t here to make one, so I don’t have anything to defend against it. </p><p>LK: Good thinking. I’ll add it to the list. ❤️</p><p>Even though she did get 6-7 hours of sleep, she was used to getting more now and her body felt heavy. However her first thought waking up was of Lena, if that wasn’t obvious since she texted her immediately, then of how she was going to reach out to Lucy and get her memories changed. </p><p>Kara spent the first couple hours of her day tracking down Lucy Lane, who seemed to keep everything on track with her Earth-38 self besides meeting Supergirl and working at the DEO when her dad tried to take J’onn out of the Director position. Kara hated that Lucy had to leave after that, she ended up being a great ally. Which is why she would be perfect for assisting Lena, give her and Sam a fresh new perspective, and Lucy is someone that definitely would not be on Lex’s radar. </p><p>Once Kara got a location on Lucy, she called J’onn to make plans to go see Lucy tomorrow. She can only handle one thing at a time. </p><p>Kara spent the rest of the day fine tuning a couple articles, following up with some sources and reaching out to other contacts that sometimes have a lead on crazy stuff that happens in National City, before Kara realized it, it was half past 5 and she was going to late for her on dinner party.</p><p>When Kara arrived home, Maggie was already there cooking dinner.</p><p>“Hey Maggie, smells great!”</p><p>“Thanks little Danvers, how was work?”</p><p>“Pushing papers, fluff pieces, nothing really interesting, but it kept me awake enough.”</p><p>“Yeah, Alex didn’t get in until late, I’m surprised she wasted the time to drive home just to turn around and drive back a couple hours later.”</p><p>“Because you are her person and she’d do anything to get that peaceful time with you to reset.”</p><p>Maggie turns around, “sounds like you’re love sick, Kara.” </p><p>“Ugh, not you too!”</p><p>Alex walks in the apartment, sets her stuff down and greets Maggie before saying hi to Kara. </p><p>“While you two get acquainted again, I’m gonna change.”</p><p>Kara heads to her room and slips into jeans and Lena’s hoodie, wanting to feel close to her. She pulls the burner phone out of her dresser drawer.</p><p>KD: I wish you were here.</p><p>LK: Long day?</p><p>KD: The worst. </p><p>“Kara come try this sauce!” Alex shouts.</p><p>Kara puts the burner phone in her pocket and heads back to the kitchen, sipping sauce off the spoon offered to her, “hmm that is good!”</p><p>“Trinity College? Where’s that?” Alex nudged down at her hoodie.</p><p>Kara literally laid her own trap. Right into Alex’s hands too. She groaned.</p><p>“Omg, you totally are dating someone!” Alex jumped up and down. </p><p>Kara’s phone buzzed.</p><p>LK: I’m sorry. I wish I could make it better.</p><p>“Tell me Kara! Who is it?!? It’s William right? Are you texting him?” Alex was running around following Kara like a puppy. </p><p>KD: Well you succeeded in getting a rise out of Alex, I forgot and wore the hoodie, now she’s jumping around my kitchen wanting a name. </p><p>“Babe, leave your sister alone.” </p><p>Alex stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Maggie, a Danvers pout across her face.</p><p>“Nope, that only works for your sister,” Maggie shook her head and returned to cooking.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Alex stomped her foot.</p><p>“Are you 12, Danvers?”</p><p>Kara loses focus on them as her phone alerts her again.</p><p>LK: Ugh I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made that joke.</p><p>KD: it’s fine. Maggie is calming her down now.</p><p>LK: No, it’s not fine.</p><p>LK: Can I be impulsive and reckless for once in my life? </p><p>KD: Yes?</p><p>LK: Can I be selfish?</p><p>KD: Lena, you deserve the world. Do whatever makes you happy!</p><p>Kara now sitting on the couch, still listening to the couple bickering in the kitchen, she anxiously waits for a reply from Lena.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Alex yells.</p><p>Kara looks up to see Maggie and Alex with their pistols drawn towards a portal in the living room, Lena pops through on Kara’s side facing away from the couple. </p><p>Kara super speeds between Lena and the others with her hands up, “don’t shoot! It’s okay, it’s a friend.”</p><p>Kara turns around and face Lena, she searches making sure Lena is okay, “you weren’t kidding about reckless.”</p><p>“Nope,” Lena says as she wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and kisses her. </p><p>Kara felt like she was flying, this was nothing like the small peck she received yesterday, this was a full heart stopping,  no going back to friends, mouth on mouth kiss. </p><p>They pulled back to put their foreheads together and heard someone clear their throat behind them. Kara laced her fingers with Lena’s as she turned aside so that the others could see their unexpected guest.</p><p>Alex looks like she’s seeing a ghost, shaking her head, “no way, nope. We looked for her, Kara.”</p><p>“We did, Alex, but she found me. We’ve been working together against Lex.”</p><p>Maggie stepped forward, looked Lena up and down, “I knew it would be too easy for you to disappear, way to go, Luthor.”</p><p>Lena gave Maggie an encouraging smirk. </p><p>Alex frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Lena’s turn to talk this time, “that was me Alex, I didn’t want Lex to use you or figure you out, so I asked Kara to keep me a secret to protect my family. But since you’ve been harassing her, I didn’t want to have her lie anymore, I wanted to be selfish and make sure you knew I was hers and there’s no one else.” </p><p>Alex looked between them, “it literally took you one week to go from enemies to friends to whatever you are?” Alex wavered her hand and pointing to their hands firmly clasped together.</p><p>Kara rubbed behind her head, “Uh yeah? We haven’t really talked about that, it’s kind of new to us too, but yes.”</p><p>Alex’s gaze went to the floor, a sad expression across her face.</p><p>“I knew it!” Maggie jumped up and down, circling the island, then around Alex. “I won the bet!!”</p><p>“Bet?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Yup, me and Danvers here bet that if you two figured your shit out that you would end up being together, I bet less than a week.”</p><p>Alex drew her hand up to apply pressure between her eyes, Maggie continuing to tease her running around her in circles, “useless lesbians, why can’t you do anything normal?”</p><p>“Way to assume our sexuality, Alex!” Kara replied.</p><p>“Oh it’s a phrase, accurate here though. Couldn’t even let me win one little bet.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you Alex,” Lena chuckled.</p><p>Kara was so happy right now, her favorite people in one room, this was how their lives were meant to be, together.  </p><p>Suddenly Alex tilted her head, making eye contact with Kara. The blonde tuned in with her super hearing, listening to the other side of the conversation. Alex brought her hand up to her ear, “roger that, I’ve got Supergirl with me, we will head in immediately.”</p><p>Alex turned up Maggie, “sorry babe, duty calls.”</p><p>“Go save the world.”</p><p>Kara turns to Lena, “head back soon okay? I don’t like you sticking around here without me.” She places a kiss to Lena’s cheek.</p><p>“Of course, be careful.”</p><p>Kara pulls her glasses off, heads over to her sister standing by the window, Kara picks Alex up and out the window they go.</p><p>Lena and Maggie turn to face each other, “so what does Alex have to do since you won the bet?”</p><p>“Dye her hair blue for a week.”</p><p>“Oh, she’s going to hate that.”</p><p>“Yup, I told her it’ll be a tribute to the cops that defend the streets everyday.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s the real reason?”</p><p>Maggie shrugs, “she hates that color.”</p><p>Lena chuckles as Maggie hands her a plate to dish up.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry Luthor, I made enough to fill a Kryptonian.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally should be asleep right now, if I messed something up/something was confusing let me know and I’ll sort it in the morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Short End of the Stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lena fluff and discussion in between the sheets/action going on around them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update guys, progress will begin in the next chapter, I needed somewhat of a transition/explanation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena stumbled back to her apartment somewhere around 2 am, giving her only a few hours of shuteye. She loved the time that she was able to catch up with Maggie, both of them going over pretty much everything since they’d last talked, from life in general to the Danvers sisters that they both loved.</p>
<p>Lena was rustled awake by movement of the covers and then a warm presence in the bed, she instinctively turned over and scooted closer to the warmth knowing it was her favorite alien.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you,” Kara whispered as she put an arm around Lena, who was snuggling into her shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re fine, Kara. I just wanted to lay next to you.”</p>
<p>“You have to get up soon though, Lee.”</p>
<p>Lena turned over and looked at the clock on the nightstand reading a quarter to 6. “Well, my alarm’s about to go off anyways,” she turns back and nudges into the blonde’s neck, “how’d everything go?”</p>
<p>“Good, there was just a containment issue for an alien that was being transported. Once I showed up, she stopped giving the agents any hassle, so I just flew with them to the desert facility.”</p>
<p>“Pshh, easy night then.”</p>
<p>Kara chuckled, pressing into Lena. “So you were definitely impulsive tonight.”</p>
<p>Lena froze, going stiff, she pushed away from Kara slightly, “did you not want me to?”</p>
<p>Kara moved back farther so that they could see the other’s face, “I’m fine with Alex and Maggie knowing you’re here, I’m just surprised since it was your idea to keep your existence a secret.”</p>
<p>“I just didn’t want Alex to hassle you, I know how you don’t like having tension between you and her. I just don’t trust anyone, even though I know I need to, especially now.”</p>
<p>“You trust me though, don’t you?” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>Lena looked up into her blue eyes, doubt spread across her face. She sighed, reached her hand up to Kara’s cheek, “you are the one thing that I don’t doubt. You’re my rock, Kara.”</p>
<p>Kara leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Lena’s lips, then rested their foreheads together. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Lena hummed and then sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, I always knew I had this crush on you, but I figured it was just because I was so excited to have a best friend besides Alex, plus I mean, look at you, you’re the most attractive female I’ve ever met.” </p>
<p>Lena blushed and laughed slightly. Shaking her head, waiting for the rambling to continue. </p>
<p>Kara smiled down at her, “Then when we started having problems, my identity reveal, etc. I couldn’t figure out why it felt like my world was ending when we were fighting. Then when I was in the Vanishing Point, literally facing the death of everyone but the paragons, I kept feeling guilty because I was mourning your loss more than anything, not that Lex wasn’t aiding that guilt by mentioning you at every opportunity since he watched it rip me apart. But, I realized then, that I was feeling way more than what a crush should feel like. Especially since I was taking your death harder than my sisters, you know?”</p>
<p>She pulled Lena in and hugged her tighter, her voice beginning to break. “Then when we restarted the universe and, and then, well when I couldn’t find your heartbeat,” Kara was shaking slightly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kara, I’m here.” Lena pressed herself farther into Kara’s chest, making sure that the blonde felt her presence.</p>
<p>Kara nodded, threading her hand through Lena’s hair, breathing in Lena’s scent, “but when I thought you weren’t here, even though it was just a few hours, I-I didn’t know how I was going to push forward, you were my hope and the reason I fought so hard to leave the Vanishing Point, how was I expected to have a chance at defeating Lex and saving the world when my world wasn’t there anymore.”</p>
<p>Lena was utterly speechless, the outpouring of love that Kara was showing her. Tears were starting to stream down Lena’s cheeks, she tried to stop them, but the floodgates had opened. They lay in bed like that for a few minutes before Lena found her voice again.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Lena took a deep breath, “that’s why it hurt so much when Lex told me who you were. I had already figured out that I was in love with you. But, I didn’t think you felt the same way, hence why I dated James, my lame attempt at focusing somewhere else.”</p>
<p>She pushed back slightly so she could wipe her face, the tears tickling her skin, “the pain I felt was two fold between the fact that you lied to me and that I was naïve and didn’t see how obvious it is that you’re her, and then I also had my feelings forced to the surface and they were explosive, if you couldn’t tell.”</p>
<p>“You were going to mind control everyone, Lena, that was pretty intense.”</p>
<p>Lena scoffed, “it wasn’t complete mind control, but it doesn’t matter, not going to happen, stupid choices made while emotions were high, let’s move on.” Lena paused, trying to reorient and get past that horrible moment in her life, “anyways, when it was obvious the anti-matter wave was going to get us anyways on Earth-1, all I thought about was how I wished that I could take back my actions for the last several months and just have told you what Lex revealed and worked it through, just like we’ve done with everything else. Then told you about my feelings, even if they weren’t reciprocated, just so we could start fresh and hopefully resume our friendship.”</p>
<p>“It definitely would have made for a much less stressful time, it was getting very exhausting having to defend you everywhere I turned, not that I wouldn’t do it, but I was having to fight a lot more people there towards the end.”</p>
<p>“You’re the only one who’s fought for me and stood by me, it actually gives me the chills to think that a super was defending a Luthor, makes me feel like I must have been doing something right.”</p>
<p>Kara pulled Lena back slightly, “you’re good Lena, you might sway a little to the gray sometimes, but I’ll pull you back, you just have to let me in.”</p>
<p>“Darling, I’m pretty sure we just established that I was in love with you, you’re definitely in.” Lena chuckled slightly as she leaned up to kiss Kara’s cheek slightly.</p>
<p>Lena’s alarm began to go off, she rolled over and turned it off.</p>
<p>“Can’t you call in sick today? I really don’t want you to leave me right now.”</p>
<p>“Kara, we’re going to have to do a lot of things for a while that we don’t want to do, and I need to work. It doesn’t seem like it matters now, but I’m going to have to push myself and make a name for myself on this Earth so that when it comes time to reclaim the Luthor name and company that I have an edge over Lillian or Lionel, especially if we can’t find any dirt on them.”</p>
<p>“I thought that you said Lionel was a decent guy?”</p>
<p>“Father, yes. I don’t know about businessman and leader of such a big company, he could be just as bad as Lex. I was too young when he passed and Lex’s messes were so big that I never delved back too far to see what dear old dad did when he had control of the company.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded, “That makes sense, hmm. I’m sorry you have to deal with all of this again. I feel like you get the short end of the stick again.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ve done it before, so I know I can do it again, just takes a lot of work and coffee, with little sleep.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to need to find you a new assistant, one that I can make enforce eating and going home at a decent time so that you’re actually taking care of yourself,” Kara poked Lena’s side.</p>
<p>Lena scoffed, “isn’t that what your job as girlfriend should be?”</p>
<p>Kara face dropped, going blank.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. I-I just assumed. Forget that. Uhm, I have to get ready.” Lena threw the blankets back and scooted to the edge of the bed, she got up and moved towards the bathroom. She felt a swoosh of air, she blinked and the blonde stood in front of her.</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes and face were soft, she was nervous. She drew her hands up to Lena’s face, cupping her jaw, “I didn’t want to jump ahead into something you might not be okay with, you just surprised me.” The blonde dipped down and kissed Lena, who grabbed the front of Kara’s shirt and pulled their bodies flush, still not feeling close enough. Kara moaned slightly into their kiss, giving Lena access to slide her tongue into Kara’s mouth, which incited another groan from the blonde. Kara pulled back, eyes completely blown, “I would love to be your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Lena raised her eyebrow, “well, I guess then you’ll have to take me out on a date, and we can go from there.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Kara pressed another kiss to Lena’s lips, “that can be arranged, Ms. Luthor. Now I believe you need to get ready for work.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and you need to get some sleep. I need you to keep yourself healthy and rested too. Especially with how much you’re pushing yourself lately.”</p>
<p>Kara staggered back and fell onto the mattress, “well if the girl I’m trying to talk into being my girlfriend didn’t live on the other side of the world, I might be a little more rested.”</p>
<p>“Unless you’re not as fast as you brag about, then I don’t see how that takes up so much of your time.”</p>
<p>Kara’s jaw dropped, she didn’t know where to even start.</p>
<p>Lena grinned, knowing she flustered the blonde so she would forget trying to keep Lena from going to work. “Now, I’m going to be late Supergirl. Get some sleep,” Lena called over her shoulder as she stepped into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y’all enjoyed this AU. I like the idea of Lena getting a new start with the rebirth of the universe, so this what I came up with. I’m thinking of more chapters, but I haven’t figured out where to go with them yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>